Persahabatan Antar Waktu
by Syarah Miu
Summary: Killua kabur dari rumah dengan menggunakan mesin waktu. Kemanakah dia akan pergi? Apakah dia akan menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari? Apakah sesuatu itu akan mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik? Kisah persahabatan di antara ruang dan waktu.
1. Kabur menggunakan mesin waktu

**Halo, nama saya Syarah Miu. Saya pendatang baru di sini. Salam kenal buat semuanya.**

**Baiklah, ini adalah cerita pertama saya. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi reader yang sudi membaca karya pertama saya ini. SELAMAT MEMBACA...**

**Author: Syarah Miu**

**PRESENT**

* * *

**PERSAHABATAN ANTAR WAKTU CHAPTER 1**

**ABAD 22, KOTA HUNTER **

Abad 22, di sebuah kota besar yang bernama kota Hunter. Kota yang dipenuhi gedung pencakar langit yang sangat maju. Di salah satu sudut kota hunter tersebut, tepatnya di sebuah rumah besar berbentuk kubah yang berada di bukit sebelah barat kota hunter, terdengar suara yang amat ribut. Suara tersebut berasal di ruang bawah tanah. Tampak beberapa orang hitam mengepung seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak yang terpojok di tengah ruangan yang bercahaya remang-remang.

"Tuan muda, anda tidak bisa kabur lagi. Anda harus kembali ke kamar!" ucap salah satu orang berpakaian hitam itu dengan suara keras.

"Aku gak mau.." jawab anak laki-laki berambut perak itu dengan tampang yang seram.

Anak berambut perak yang bernama Killua Zoldyck itu menajamkan matanya. Beberapa anak buah ayahnya hendak menangkapnya. Mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk menangkapnya. Killua pun dengan sigap menghajar mereka semua. Anak buah suruhan ayahnya pun bonyok-bonyok dan akhirnya tumbang ke lantai.

Para anak buah suruhan ayahnya pun tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai granit tersebut. Killua tersenyum sinis dan mengambil sesuatu di saku celana salah satu orang berpakaian hitam tersebut. Sebuah benda berbentuk kartu. Ia pun menggenggam erat benda itu.

"Ini dia, benda yang kucari."

Benda tersebut bernama ID Driver Card. Killua tersenyum tipis. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun beranjak dari situ dan berlari menuju pintu gerbang yang besar. Di tengah pintu tersebut, terdapat sebuah monitor kecil. Killua pun menempelkan benda yang berbentuk kartu tersebut ke monitor tersebut.

"ID DRIVER CARD, MASUK .." kata Killua.

"_ID DRIVER CARD, PASSWORD ANDA BENAR. SILAKAN MASUK_," terdengar suara hologram dari dalam layar monitor.

Pintu gerbang pun terbuka lebar secara otomatis. Killua pun masuk ke dalamnya dan menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang sangat spektakuler. Ruangan yang berbentuk oval. Langit-langit yang bercahaya biru keunguan. Dinding yang berlapis granit. Di tengah ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah pesawat berbentuk bintang. Killua pun segera mendekati pesawat tersebut.

"Ternyata benar, pesawat mesin waktu milik ayah berada di sini," ucap Killua tersenyum senang.

Ia pun hendak masuk ke dalam pesawat tersebut. Tiba-tiba ada suara keras yang menghentikan niatnya.

"Killua, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Killua menoleh ke belakang. Ia pun membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Kak Illumi ...!"

Anak sulung yang bernama Illumi Zoldyck menatap tajam ke arah Killua. Killua pun menatap tajam juga ke arahnya.

'" Kau mau kabur kemana menggunakan mesin waktu itu? Apakah kau bisa mengendarainya? Tentu saja kamu tidak bisa menggunakannya," tanya Illumi tersenyum sinis.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Kamu tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku," jawab Killua keras.

"Tapi, aku adalah kakakmu. Kamu harus kembali ke rumah. Ayah akan menghukummu."

"AKU TIDAK MAUU. AKU TIDAK INGIN MENJADI PEMBUNUH LAGI. AKU INGIN BEBAS…" teriak Killua kesal.

Killua segera masuk ke dalam pesawat. Ia pun menghidupkan mesin waktu dengan ID Driver Card lagi. Maka mesin waktu pun bekerja. Killua segera menekan sebuah tombol dan muncullah sebuah energi kuat yang berasal dari langit-langit. Energi-energi pun berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah lubang hitam yang berputar-putar. Sejenak pesawat pun tersedot dengan cepat ke dalam lubang tersebut dan menghilang dari ruangan tersebut dalam sekejap mata.

Illumi kaget setengah mati dengan tindakan nekat dari Killua. Ia pun hanya bisa berteriak.

"KILLUA, JANGAN PERGI ..."

**DI RUANG WAKTU**

Pesawat terbang dengan mulus di lorong waktu. Killua yang sedang emosi mengendarai mesin waktu dengan kecepatan tinggi padahal ia tidak tahu sama sekali mengendarai mesin waktu. Demi menghindari diri dari siksaan keluarganya yang terkenal dan ditakuti sebagai pembunuh bayaran di kota hunter tersebut. Anak laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun itu dididik dari kecil dengan keras oleh ayahnya, Silva Zoldyck, seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat terkenal dan ditakuti oleh warga kota hunter sekaligus dan sering bepergian ke masa lalu dan masa depan dengan menggunakan mesin waktu menjalankan misi pembunuhannya terhadap orang-orang yang dituju untuk dibunuh.

Killua yang diharapkan sebagai penerus ayahnya, dilatih dari sejak kecil tentang teknik-teknik membunuh. Jika melakukan kesalahan, dia akan disiksa dengan sengatan listrik. Karena itu, Killua bisa bertahan terhadap listrik dan racun.

Killua bosan menjadi pembunuh. Dia tidak tahan lagi dengan kehidupannya ini. Ia sangat membenci keluarganya. Karena itu, ia sering kabur dari rumah. Namun, akhirnya ia tertangkap oleh anak buah ayahnya dan mendapat hukuman berat.

Kali ini ia berhasil kabur. Ia ingin menjauhkan dirinya dari keluarganya. Sejauh-jauhnya. Ia ingin bebas dan menemukan kehidupan yang baru yang mampu mengubahnya.

Namun, kemanakah dia akan pergi? Killua memikirkan itu saat melewati lorong waktu ini. Kemanakah pesawat waktu ini akan membawanya? Apakah kehidupan di zaman tersebut mampu mengubah dirinya yang seorang pembunuh?

Tiba-tiba terjadi guncangan kuat melanda pesawat waktu yang dikendarai Killua. Killua kaget setengah mati. Pesawat waktu tak dapat terkendalikan.

"APAA INI? APA YANG TERJADI?"

Guncangan semakin bergetar hebat. Killua merasa badannya berputar tak tentu arah. Ia pun menutup matanya saking paniknya. Badannya semakin terasa akan meledak.

"WUUUUAAAAAAH ..."

Pesawat bergetar sangat dahsyat. Killua merasakan badannya terasa panas. Kini ia dalam kondisi hidup dan mati. Apakah ini adalah akhir kehidupannya? Kedua matanya tidak mau terbuka dan meilhat apa yang terjadi. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di luar sana. Sesuatu yang membawanya ke dalam perubahan yang diharapkannya.

WUUUUIIIING ...

**BERSAMBUNG...**

* * *

**Ceritanya berakhir sampai di sini dulu. Saya akan melanjutkan cerita ini bila sudah direview oleh reader semuanya. Kirim kritik, saran dan semua pendapat reader tentang cerita ini. Apabila ada kesalahan, saya mohon maaf. Terima kasih... Salam Miu..**


	2. Berteman dengan Gon

**Moshi moshi, Miu kembali lagi. Kali ini Miu akan melanjutkan cerita yang sempat tertunda. Terima kasih atas review para reader semuanya.**

**Miu akan sangat sibuk beberapa hari ke depannya. Karena itu, Miu melanjutkan cerita ini di saat liburan semester ini. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah persahabatan Killua dan Gon. Sungguh cerita persahabatan yang sangat manis sekali.**

**Daripada banyak celoteh seperti ini, Miu akan melanjutkan ceritanya. Cerita ini terasa hidup jika mendengar lagu if by kana nishino karena cerita ini pas banget dengan latar belakang lagu ini.**

**Baiklah, SELAMAT MEMBACA YA ..!**

**PENULIS: Syarah MIU**

**PRESENT**

* * *

**PERSAHABATAN ANTAR WAKTU CHAPTER 2**

**REVIEW**

**Pesawat waktu yang dikendarai Killua dilanda gempa waktu yang bergetar sangat cepat sehingga menimbulkan mesin pesawat tidak dapat dikendalikan. Killua sangat panik dan tidak mampu membuka kedua matanya hanya pasrah menerima keadaan yang terjadi padanya. Apakah pesawat itu akan meledak? Guncangan semakin lama semakin sangat kuat. Badan Killua semakin terasa akan meledak.**

**WHUUUUUUIIIIIIIIING ...**

**WHUUUUSSSSSSH ...**

* * *

Gelap sekali. Keadaan sangat gelap. Dimanakah cahaya yang menuntun itu akan ditemukan. Segalanya sangat sunyi. Dimana-mana kegelapan yang terlihat. Cahaya itu dimana? Samar-samar guncangan tak terasa lagi. Tidak terasa panas. Tidak ada bahaya yang mengancam jiwa. Perlahan-lahan kedua mata pun membuka. Sekilas seberkas cahaya muncul di pelupuk mata. Makin lama makin terlihat cahaya benderang menghampiri kedua mata yang bersinar terang.

Killua benar-benar membuka matanya selebar-lebarnya. Ia sangat kaget sekali melihat keadaan sekitarnya yang sangat asing. Dihadapannya kini sebuah kamar kecil yang berdinding batu coklat. Ada sebuah lemari kayu yang bersandar tepat di dinding batu itu. Killua benar-benar bingung kenapa dia bisa berada di kamar tersebut. Sejenak ia pun memperhatikan semua yang ada di kamar itu. Semuanya terbuat dari batu. Killua semakin bingung.

"Dimana ini? Dimana aku sekarang?" sahutnya pelan."Ugh.."

Killua memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Sakit itu sangat berdenyut. Ia pun meraba kepalanya yang sakit. Terasa kepalanya tersebut dibalut dengan kain perban. Killua pun berpikir. Siapakah orang yang telah membungkus kepalanya dengan perban? Kenapa dia bisa sampai di kamar kecil berdinding batu ini? Apa yang terjadi dengannya sehingga kepalanya terluka?

Belum sempat semua pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya terjawab, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuat dari kayu terbuka. Killua kaget setengah mati ketika melihat seseorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan gaya jabrik muncul di balik pintu. Killua memandang tajam anak laki-laki itu.

"Oh, kamu sadar rupanya, syukurlah kalau begitu," kata anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum.

Killua hanya diam mendengarnya dan masih menatap tajam ke arah anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki itu mendekatinya dan meletakkan baki yang berisi makanan dan minuman sedari tadi ia bawa ke atas meja yang terbuat dari batu. Killua memperhatikan penampilan anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki itu mengenakan sweater berwarna hijau dan sebuah syal berwarna senada melingkari lehernya. Bawahan yang dikenakannya adalah celana jeans panjang berwarna biru. Sebuah sepatu boots menambah penampilannya yang terkesan seperti pakaian orang di kala musim dingin melanda. Sejenak Killua berpikir lagi. Siapakah anak laki-laki ini?

"Hei, kenapa kamu melamun? Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya anak laki-laki itu membuat semua lamunan Killua buyar begitu saja.

Killua mengangguk pelan. Anak laki-laki itu pun mendekatkan dirinya ke samping tempat tidur yang ditempati Killua lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Namaku Gon Freech, salam kenal ya. Lalu namamu siapa?" tanyanya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Killua agak ragu untuk membalas jabatan tangan anak laki-laki yang bernama Gon tersebut. Sejenak ia pun berpikir lagi. Memikirkan tentang dirinya. Gon pun heran melihat perubahan wajah Killua.

"Kamu kenapa lagi? Apakah kamu masih sakit?"

Killua menatap Gon dengan serius. Ia pun menyambut jabatan tangan Gon dengan cepat.

"Hm ... Na .. namaku Killua. Salam kenal juga," jawab Killua tersenyum kecil.

"Killua? Nama belakangmu tidak kamu sebutkan," kata Gon polos.

"Nama belakang?" ucap Killua mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya, nama belakangmu itu apa?"

"Nama belakangku ..?"

Killua berpikir lagi. Ia berusaha mengingat tentang dirinya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit dan berdenyut. Ia sama sekali tidak mengingat siapa dirinya. Ia pun emosi dan memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Ia pun membabi buta dan bangkit dari atas tempat tidur. Gon pun kaget melihat tampang seram dari wajah Killua.

"APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU? AKU TIDAK BISA MENGINGAT APAPUN. AKU HANYA INGAT NAMAKU KILLUA SAJA. APA YANG TELAH TERJADI PADAKU?" teriak Killua sekeras mungkin dan meninju dinding batu itu berulang kali.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau itu masih sakit. Ayo, istirahat saja," sahut Gon berusaha menenangkan Killua yang mengamuk seperti banteng marah itu.

"APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU, GON. AKU TIDAK BISA MENGINGAT APAPUN. AKU INI SIAPA?" kata Killua semakin keras.

"TENANG… TENANGLAH, KILLUA. KAMU HARUS TENANG!" bentak Gon tak kalah kerasnya dengan suara Killua.

Mendengar bentakan Gon yang sangat nyaring di telinganya mampu membuat Killua terdiam. Killua berusaha meredam emosinya yang semakin naik ke ubun-ubun. Gon tampak terengah-engah. Dia ikutan emosi melihat tingkah brutal dari Killua yang tiba-tiba. Sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Keduanya terdiam terpaku beberapa menit. Hingga suara Gon keluar memecah kebisuan di antara mereka.

"Kamu itu harus tenang. Jika kamu berpikir terlalu dalam maka akan membuat kepalamu semakin sakit. Kamu harus banyak beristirahat agar tenagamu pulih kembali."

Killua mengangguk pelan ke arah Gon. Gon tersenyum melihatnya. Terasa aneh. Killua merasakan ada yang aneh menimpa dirinya. Baru kali ini ia merasa nyaman dan bisa dengan patuhnya menuruti nasehat orang lain.

Gon memapah Killua kembali ke tempat tidur. Killua menurut saja. Ia pun berbaring di tempat tidur dan Gon membantu menyelimuti dirinya.

"Oh ya, apakah kamu lapar? Aku sudah membawakan makanan yang dibuat oleh Bibiku. Jika kamu mau, aku bisa menyuapimu," kata Gon kemudian mengambil makanan dari atas meja.

"Aaa.. apa? Jangaaan, aku bisa sendiri," seru Killua memerah mukanya. " Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku tidak mau disuapi."

"Ha, gak apa-apa kok. Kata bibiku, kita harus melayani orang yang sakit dengan baik. Jika ia tidak bisa makan sendiri maka kita akan membantu dia makan," Gon mulai mengayunkan sendok ke arah mulut Killua."Sudah, jangan banyak protes. Buka mulutmu."

Terpaksa Killua membuka mulutnya. Lalu dengan cepat, makanan dijebloskan ke dalam mulut Killua begitu saja.

HAP! NYAM.. NYAM.. NYAM…

Dengan muka cemberut, Killua mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat. Gon pun tertawa ngakak melihat ekspresi muka Killua yang memerah padam.

"Hahahaha.. Mukamu merah sekali seperti kepiting rebus."

"AA.. APA?" Killua tersedak dan memuntahkan makanan ke arah muka Gon." Kepiting rebus, katamu?"

Muka Gon pun penuh dengan makanan yang dimuntahkan oleh Killua. Melihat wajah Gon seperti itu, giliran Killua yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha ... Lihat mukamu, Gon. Wajahmu penuh dengan makanan."

"KILLUAAAA, LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" seru Gon berteriak keras.

Gon pun memerah padam. Ia pun terdiam melihat Killua semakin menertawainya. Melihat Killua seperti itu, ia pun tertawa bersama Killua yang baru saja ia kenal itu. Rasanya hatinya begitu nyaman ketika di dekat cowok berambut perak itu. Begitu juga dengan Killua, dia belum pernah merasakan sebahagia ini. Belum pernah merasakan tertawa senang seperti ini. Apakah inilah hidup sesungguhnya?

"Oh iya, karena kamu tidak tahu asalmu dari mana, lebih baik kamu tinggal di sini dulu bersamaku. Kalau kamu sudah sembuh, baru aku membantumu mencari tahu tentang siapa dirimu. Kamu maukan?" tanya Gon setelah berhenti tertawa.

Killua terdiam sejenak. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, sepertinya aku tinggal di sini dulu. Apalagi aku tidak tahu asalku dari mana," jawab Killua lalu mengangkat wajahnya seraya tersenyum manis ke arah Gon." Terima kasih, Gon, atas bantuanmu."

"Tentu saja," Gon tertawa lebar dengan mata yang berbinar-binar."Mulai sekarang kita adalah teman."

"Teman?" Killua mengerutkan keningnya. Ia belum pernah mendengar kata tersebut sebelumnya. Entahlah ia pun merasakan hal itu sungguh asing.

"Iya, teman. Kita berdua adalah teman, Killua. Aku akan menjadi teman yang sangat baik buatmu. Apakah kamu mau berteman denganku?"

Killua memandang wajah Gon lekat-lekat. Wajah Gon sangat serius. Ini tidak main-main dengan pernyataannya. Killua pun mengangguk setuju. Ia tersenyum. Gon pun ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kita berteman, Gon."

Kedua tangan mereka pun berjabat erat untuk menandai dimulainya ikatan pertemanan mereka. Mereka saling tertawa senang di antara satu dengan lainnya.

Sekilas di balik pintu kamar, tampak berdirilah seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang memperhatikan Gon dan Killua saling berjabat tangan. Dia tersenyum kecil. Dia itu adalah Bibi Mito, Bibinya Gon.

"Gon, akhirnya kamu mendapatkan sesuatu yang kamu cari yaitu seorang teman. Selamat ya, buatmu Gon," bisiknya pelan bersamaan suara angin yang bertiup dingin di luar sana.

**Bersambung…..**

* * *

**Cerita kali ini sangat panjang. Miu mengetiknya dengan perasaan senang membayangkan bagaimana pertemuan Killua dengan Gon dan akhirnya mereka menjadi teman baik. Cerita ini akan terus berlanjut hingga Killua sembuh dan berusaha mencari tahu tentang siapa dirinya. Baiklah, tunggu di chapter berikutnya. Jangan lupa REVIEW-nya para reader tersayang… hehehehe….**

**MIU SALAM ... MEOOOONG ...**


	3. Siapakah diriku sebenarnya?

**Hai, semuanya. Apa kabar? Mumpung ada inspirasi cerita buat chapter 3 ini, malam ini juga Miu akan melanjutkan ceritanya. Kalau tidak dilanjutkan ceritanya maka bayangan cerita ini akan terus menghantui kemana pun Miu pergi, hehehe…**

**Baiklah, dari membuat para readers penasaran. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai melanjutkan ceritanya.**

**Maaf, chapter-chapter sebelumnya miu lupa mencantumkan hal-hal yang penting.**

**Disclaimer: Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**Hak cipta sepenuhnya milik Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**Miu minta izin untuk memakai karakter-karakter yang ada di hunter x hunter ini ya, Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei! ^_^**

**Baiklah, SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

**PENULIS: Syarah MIU**

**PRESENT**

* * *

**PERSAHABATAN ANTAR WAKTU CHAPTER 3**

**REVIEW**

**Killua ditolong oleh anak yang bernama Gon Freech. Killua tidak tahu tentang asal-usulnya. Ia tidak tahu dia datang darimana. Ia hanya bisa mengingat bahwa namanya adalah Killua. Sepertinya Killua menderita penyakit amnesia. Gon pun berusaha untuk menolong Killua untuk mencari tahu tentang masa lalunya.**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Langit begitu terang dengan warna birunya yang indah dan awan-awan putih berjalan berdampingan. Matahari pun muncul sambil tersenyum menerpakan sinar hangatnya ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Terdengar nyanyian merdu dari burung-burung yang bertengger di dahan pepohonan rimbun yang berdiri di depan rumah Gon yang terbuat dari batu. Sesaat suasana alam yang ceria itu mampu menenangkan pikiran Killua yang tengah duduk sendirian di teras rumah Gon.

Kini Killua tengah menikmati kesendiriannya. Ia telah sembuh. Tadi malam, dokter Leorio datang memeriksa kondisinya. Luka pada kepalanya sudah sembuh total namun dia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Dokter Leorio pun mengatakan kepada Killua bahwa ia mengalami amnesia jangka panjang. Killua pun kaget mendengar hal itu. Ia tidak menyangka kejadian ini menimpanya. Namun, yang anehnya ia cuma bisa mengingat ada bahwa namanya Killua. Dokter Leorio pun dibuatnya bingung.

"Jadi aneh, mestinya kamu tidak bisa mengingat masa lalumu. Tapi, kenapa kamu yakin bahwa namamu itu Killua," tanya Dokter Leorio pada malam itu.

"Karena nama itu secara tiba-tiba muncul diingatanku. Aku yakin namaku adalah Killua," jawab Killua mantap.

"Hm, begitu ya, apakah ada yang kamu ingat lagi setelah kamu ingat namamu, Killua?."

Killua bermuka kusut dan hanya menunduk sambil berbaring setengah duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucap Killua setelah diwawancara oleh dokter Leorio. Ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa dirinya. Asalnya, keluarganya, rumahnya dan sesuatu di masa lalu tidak terlintas sama sekali dalam pikirannya. Hanya ada kata Killua yang terlintas di benaknya. Selebihnya hanya bayangan kosong yang memenuhi semua pikiran dan otaknya kini.

Sesaat angin pagi berhembus pelan dan membuat rambut perak milik Killua berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Killua pun mengatur posisi duduknya. Melipatkan kedua tangannya dan menyanggah kedua tangannya di belakang leher. Ia pun menutup kedua matanya untuk menikmati pesona angin pagi yang memainkan rambut peraknya yang acak-acakan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Killua?" terdengar suara memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

Killua menoleh, "Gon .. Ada apa?"

"Bibi Mito memanggilmu. Ayo, kita sarapan bersama-sama," jawab Gon tersenyum ngeles sambil menarik tangan Killua.

"Hei, tunggu dulu, jangan menarikku seperti itu, Gon…"

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Tampak Bibi Mito dan Nenek Gon sudah menunggu mereka di ruang makan.

"Ayo, Killua, kita sarapan dulu. Setelah itu, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan supaya otakmu segar kembali," sahut Gon bersemangat sambil menarik bangku yang berada di belakang meja makan.

"Wah, itu ide yang bagus, Gon," kata Bibi Mito tertawa kecil."Killua baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya. Mungkin kalau jalan-jalan keliling hutan ini bisa membantu ingatanmu pulih kembali."

"Apalagi di tepi hutan inikan ada pantai yang indah. Gon, bawa saja Killua ke sana ya," tambah Nenek Gon sambil mulai mempersiapkan sarapan pagi ke atas meja.

"Baiklah, nek!" Gon mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita sarapan, kita harus berdoa sebelum makan. Ayo, semuanya duduk dan berdoa," kata Nenek Gon kemudian.

Semuanya pun duduk di bangku masing-masing dan berdoa bersama-sama sebelum sarapan pagi dimulai.

* * *

"Ternyata masakan Bibi Mito itu enak ya," kata Killua tertawa kecil sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Betulkan kataku. Masakan Bibi Mito itu memang tak ada tandingannya di dunia ini," sahut Gon juga ikut tertawa.

"Hahahaha.. Kamu benar, Gon."

Mereka berdua kini berada di tengah hutan belantara yang dipenuhi pepohonan rimbun dan hijau. Sejenak Killua memperhatikan pemandangan hutan yang indah ini. Tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya melihat hutan seindah ini. Killua pun merasakan damai dan tenteram menyirami hati yang sedang kalut ini.

"Wah, hutan yang indah ya, aku tak pernah sekalipun melihat hutan seindah ini," ucap Killua menghentikan langkahnya sebentar.

"Bukan hanya indah lho tapi binatang-binatang yang menghuni hutan ini juga ramah."

Killua menoleh ke arah Gon dengan heran, "binatang-binatang di sini juga ramah? Apakah aku salah dengar nih?"

"Kamu gak salah dengar, kok. Ayo, mari aku tunjukkan semua temanku di sini."

Gon pun bersiul dengan keras. Killua hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Tiba-tiba dari arah depan mereka berdiri, muncul berbagai binatang yang keluar di balik pepohonan dan semak-semak. Binatang-binatang itu berlari mendekati Gon. Gon pun menyambut para binatang-binatang itu dengan hangat.

"Hei, apa kabar kalian semuanya? Apakah kalian baik-baik saja di pagi ini?," tanya Gon tersenyum senang sambil memeluk tupai dan kelinci yang kelihatan patuh padanya." Oh iya, semuanya, kenalkan ini adalah teman baruku, namanya Killua."

Para binatang pun seakan mengerti dengan ucapan Gon. Mereka pun memandang ke arah Killua. Lalu seekor tupai yang dipeluk Gon langsung melompat ke arah Killua. Killua kaget setengah mati.

"Waah, apa ini?" seru Killua panik ketika si tupai memanjat dirinya.

"Tenang saja, Killua. Kelihatannya tupai ini ingin berteman denganmu." Kata Gon sambil tersenyum cengengesan.

"Berteman denganku?"

"Iya. Kelihatannya begitu."

Walaupun tidak mengerti bagaimana Gon bisa tahu tupai ini ingin berteman dengan Killua. Killua tidak mau mengambil pusing lagi dan membiarkan si tupai dengan manjanya memanjat dirinya. Memangnya si Killua seperti batang pohon kelihatannya? Ada-ada saja ulah si tupai ini.

Sejenak mereka membisu. Killua sewot dirinya dipanjat oleh si tupai. Gon masih sibuk dengan para binatang yang masih dengan manjanya mendekati dirinya.

Killua terpana melihat Gon yang akrab dengan para binatang itu. Bahkan seekor ular pun juga dengan patuh dan manja melingkari tangan Gon.

"Gon, kenapa kamu bisa seakrab ini dengan binatang-binatang liar di hutan seperti ini?"

Gon menoleh ke arah Killua yang tercengang melihat dirinya yang dielu-elukan oleh binatang hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Karena tempat tinggalku di hutan begini. Tidak ada anak seumuran denganku yang bisa kuajak main. Aku sendirian. Makanya aku main ke hutan bersama semua binatang di sini. Bagiku semua binatang di sini adalah teman terbaikku."

Killua terdiam sebentar mendengar kata Gon barusan. Ia menunduk memikirkan sesuatu. Gon pun heran melihat perubahan wajah dari Killua.

"Kenapa kamu malah terdiam, Killua?"

"Aku.. aku cuma berpikir tentang sesuatu."

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Seandainya aku telah mengingat semua masa laluku ternyata aku adalah orang jahat dan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Apakah kamu masih ingin menganggapku seorang teman yang baik buatmu?"

Gon agak kaget mendengar ucapan Killua barusan. Killua memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Gon karena merasa malu mengatakan kalimat yang ia katakan tadi. Wajahnya pun bersemu merah.

"Tentu saja, Killua," jawab Gon tersenyum senang."Siapapun dirimu dan masa lalumu bagaimana. Entah kamu orang baik atau orang jahat sekalipun. Aku tidak peduli siapa dirimu, yang penting saat ini kamu adalah sahabat terbaik yang aku punyai saat ini."

Killua kaget bukan main dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Gon. Seketika senyum manis terukir di wajahnya. Ia sangat senang mendengar kata "sahabat" dari Gon.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Aku tidak dengar .." sahut Killua menoleh ke arah Gon dengan wajah kucingnya.

"Kamu itu sahabat terbaikku," ulang Gon polos.

"Dasar bodoh .." Killua menjitak kepala Gon dengan keras.

"Hei, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Gon memegang kepalanya yang benjol dengan warna merah yang memukau.

"Tidak ada," tukas Killua berbalik badan dan mulai berjalan seraya menyembunyikan senyum senangnya dari depan Gon. "Bisakah kamu menunjukkan pantai indah yang kamu bilang tadi? Aku ingin ke sana."

"Baiklah ..."

Gon berlari tergesa-gesa mengejar Killua yang telah berjalan duluan meninggalkan dirinya. Siang hari yang terik menemani mereka dalam menjelajah hutan hijau menuju pantai berpasir putih indah itu.

Setelah mereka berjalan-jalan menjelajah hutan dan bermain sepuasnya di pantai yang berpasir putih, Gon mengajak Killua ke tempat dimana dia menemukan Killua tergeletak dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala yang bersimbah darah karena kepalanya membentur batu besar. Tempat itu berada di bukit yang terjal dipenuhi hutan pinus yang masih hijau.

"Di sinilah aku menemukanmu saat aku bermain di hutan sore itu," ucap Gon sambil duduk di atas batu besar di tepi jurang." Saat itu, aku mendengar suara ledakan dari arah tepi hutan pinus ini. Aku berpikir untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Makanya aku segera pergi ke tempat ini. Lalu aku melihat ada kepulan asap bekas ledakan di tepi jurang dan kamu tergeletak di sini. Aku sangat panik dan lekas membawamu ke rumahku."

Killua serius mendengar cerita dari Gon. Ia berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Sejenak Killua berusaha untuk menajamkan ingatan dan matanya. Ia pun memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Ia berharap bisa menemukan petunjuk yang tersisa tentang masa lalunya.

Tiba-tiba kedua mata Killua menangkap sesuatu yang bersinar di balik batu kecil di antara semak-semak yang menjalar di tepi jurang. Killua penasaran dan segera menghampiri sesuatu yang bersinar itu. Gon heran melihat si rambut perak itu mengambil sesuatu dari balik batu kecil. Gon bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Killua yang diam terpaku memandang benda berbentuk kartu itu.

"Apa ini, Killua?" tanya Gon memperhatikan benda yang tergenggam di telapak tangan Killua.

Killua tidak menjawab. Ia masih memperhatikan benda itu dengan serius. Gon semakin heran dengan perubahan ekspresi dari Killua.

Lama sekali mereka diam membisu seribu bahasa begitu. Hingga Killua mulai memegang kepalanya. Gon kaget sekali melihat Killua mendadak ambruk ke tanah sambil menekukkan kedua kakinya.

"Gon, ini zaman apa? Ini tahun berapa?" tanya Killua dengan nada yang rendah.

"Ini tahun 2014, memangnya kenapa?" Gon malah berbalik tanya

"Tidak mungkin. Aku ini adalah…," Killua mulai bersikap brutal.

"Hei .. hei, kamu kenapa, Killua?" Gon sangat panik dan memegang bahu Killua.

"Tolong aku, Gon. Tolong aku ..."

Killua tak sadarkan diri lagi. Ia terkulai lemas dan tubuhnya berhasil ditangkap oleh Gon. Gon semakin panik melihat kondisi Killua yang mendadak pingsan. Apa yang terjadi pada Killua? Apakah dia sudah mengingat masa lalunya?

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG….**

**Akhirnya cerita chapter 3 sudah selesai juga. Fyuuh, capek juga ngetiknya. Toh, hati senang kalau cerita tentang persahabatan Killua dan Gon ini tersampaikan juga. Maaf ya bila sikap Killua yang cool kurang terlukis dengan jelas di cerita ini. Habisnya Miu kurang pandai dalam bercerita. Pokoknya happy fun.**

**Akhir kata, Miu mengucapkan terima kasih buat reader yang telah membaca fanfic miu sejauhnya ini. Miu tunggu review para reader semuanya.**

**SALAM MIU, TANDA CAP JEMPOL KUCING ...**


	4. Masa-Masa Persahabatan yang Menyenangkan

**Konichiwa, semuanya. Miu akan melanjutkan fanfic "Persahabatan Antar Waktu" chapter 4 ini. Selama liburan semester ini, Miu usahakan cerita fanfic ini selesai sebelum liburan berakhir. Miu takut cerita ini akan tertunda berhubung ketika Miu harus mengikuti kuliah semester dua yang lebih berat lagi. Miu harus mengejar target untuk memperoleh nilai yang terbaik.**

**Daripada mendengar celoteh author baru seperti Miu ini, lebih baik kita mulai menulis ceritanya. Sebelumnya, Miu minta maaf bila fanfic Miu ini ada kesalahannya dan bila ada yang merasa mengganjal pada fanfic Miu ini. Silakan semprot uneg-uneg para reader di review. Oke, mari kita mulai bercerita.**

**Disclaimer: Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**Hak cipta sepenuhnya milik Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**Miu minta izin untuk memakai karakter-karakter yang ada di dalam hunter x hunter ini, ya sensei ^-^**

**PENULIS: Syarah MIU**

**PRESENT**

* * *

**PERSAHABATAN ANTAR WAKTU CHAPTER 4**

**REVIEW**

**Killua pingsan lagi! Dia pingsan karena menemukan sebuah benda berbentuk kartu di tepi jurang dekat hutan pinus. Benda apa itu? Apakah itu mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya? **

* * *

Getaran apa ini? Getaran itu makin lama semakin kuat saja. Membuat tubuh ingin meledak. Di mana ini? Getaran itu semakin dahsyat dan membuat seluruh badan terasa panas saja. Aku tidak bisa membuka mataku karena ketakutan terus menjalari tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak atau pun beranjak dari tempat dudukku yang bergetar hebat.

Lama sekali getaran itu membuat pesawat yang kukendarai tidak terkendali. Entah berapa lama guncangan ini akan berakhir. Entah beberapa detik. Entah beberapa menit. Entah beberapa jam. Entah berapa lama. Aku sendiri tidak tahu semuanya akan berakhir. Aku merasa malaikat maut akan menjemputku sebentar lagi.

WHUUUUING ... WHUSSSSSSSS ... BRAAAAK!

Sepertinya pesawatku menabrak sesuatu. Akhirnya aku merasa getaran itu lenyap seketika. Aku merasa badanku tidak terasa panas lagi. Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi tapi aku takut untuk membuka kedua mataku. Entah apa yang terjadi. Entah apa yang membuat semua ini berhenti. Aku menjadi penasaran untuk melihat semua ini.

Perlahan kedua mataku terbuka. Samar-samar kutatap pemandangan yang ada di depan mataku. Sebuah pemandangan yang indah. Aku berada di hutan pinus yang masih hijau. Aku takjub melihat keindahan hutan yang tak pernah kulihat selama ini.

KLAP

Pintu pesawat terbuka otomatis ketika aku keluar. Aku terengah-engah. Jelas sekali napasku sangat sesak ketika menempuh gempa waktu yang menerjang pesawatku. Aku memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Aku tidak tahu aku ini berada di mana. Ini zaman apa? Ini tahun berapa? Aku tidak tahu. Wilayah ini sungguh masih segar dan asri. Berbeda di zamanku, abad 22. Yang kulihat hanyalah gedung-gedung tinggi yang hampir menutupi langit. Tidak ada pepohonan hijau dan rimbun sebanyak ini di kota Hunter tempat aku tinggal. Semuanya terlihat membosankan dan setiap hari aku hanya mengurungkan diriku di kamar serta belajar tentang teknik-teknik membunuh yang diajarkan langsung oleh ayahku, Silva Goldyck. Jika aku melakukan kesalahan, aku akan dihukum berat dan disiksa dengan sengatan listrik. Sehingga aku menjadi tahan terhadap listrik dan racun.

Aku bosan dengan ajaran yang diberikan oleh ayahku. Aku memberontak dan aku tidak ingin menjadi pembunuh bayaran seperti ayahku. Karena itu aku berkali-kali mencoba kabur dari rumahku yang begitu besar. Tapi, aku selalu gagal untuk kabur. Padahal aku sudah menghancurkan semua sistem keamanan rumah yang dikendalikan oleh komputer. Robot-robot penjaga telah aku hancurkan juga ketika mereka ingin menangkapku. Namun, hasilnya gagal dan akhirnya aku ditangkap oleh anak buah ayahku yang selalu berpakaian hitam itu. Lalu ayahku mendengar ulahku yang ingin kabur maka aku pun dihukum dengan siksaan yang lebih berat.

Tapi, itu tidak membuatku kapok dan menyerah. Aku tetap bertekad akan keluar dari rumah ini apapun caranya. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan sebuah cara yang dapat membawaku keluar dari sini yaitu aku harus menggunakan mesin waktu milik ayahku untuk kabur ke masa yang dimana seseorang tidak dapat lagi mencariku. Aku ingin hidup baru dan mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengubahku menjadi lebih baik.

Kini aku sudah keluar dari rumah keluargaku yang seorang pembunuh bayaran. Aku tersenyum senang akhirnya bisa menemukan tempat dimana kehidupan baru kujalani tanpa perasaan tertekan dan tiada seorang pun memaksakan kehendaknya kepadaku. Karena masa depanku hanya aku yang dapat menentukannya. Bukan orang lain.

DHUAAAAAR ...

Tiba-tiba kusadari pesawat waktu di dekatku meledak hebat. Membuat tubuhku terpental jauh dan jatuh terguling-guling menuruni tanah miring yang penuh dengan rerumputan hijau. Ketika berhenti berguling, kepalaku terbentur batu besar dan kulihat darah mulai bercucuran dari atas kepalaku. Mendadak pandanganku menjadi gelap semua dan samar-samar aku mendengar langkah kaki yang bergerak ke arahku. Setelah itu, aku tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

"TIDAAAAAAK."

* * *

Killua mendadak terbangun dari mimpinya. Ia berkeringat dingin dan badannya menggigil. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Teriakan Killua tadi membangunkan Gon yang tertidur di samping Killua.

"Uhmm, Killua. Kamu sudah bangun ya?" ucap Gon terbangun sambil mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya. Lalu ia menajamkan matanya memperhatikan Killua yang tampak ketakutan. "Hah, ada apa denganmu, Killua?"

Killua menoleh ke arah Gon dengan kedua mata yang sayu. Gon heran dan langsung menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya ke dahi Killua.

"Badanmu panas sekali. Sepertinya kamu terkena demam," ucap Gon terlihat panik. "Kamu tunggu di sini. Jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan membawa Dokter Leorio untuk mengobatimu. Kamu mengertikan."

Killua mengangguk dengan lemas. Gon segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari keluar kamar. Killua pun terpana melihat kepergian Gon yang hilang ditelan pintu.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Dokter Leorio datang dan langsung memeriksa keadaan Killua. Bibi Mito, Nenek Gon dan Gon menunggu di luar. Sementara sang dokter yang memeriksa keadaan Killua di dalam kamar, Gon tidak henti-hentinya mengintip di balik jendela dan melihat ke dalam kamar untuk memastikan keadaan Killua. Ia sangat mencemaskan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Tenang saja, Gon. Dokter Leorio pasti bisa mengobati Killua," ucap Bibi Mito lembut dan mengusap –usap kepala Gon.

Gon mengangguk pelan tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Nenek Gon memperhatikan tingkah Gon hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Betapa Gon sangat menyayangi Killua seperti saudaranya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, Dokter Leorio pun keluar kamar. Gon segera menghampiri sang dokter.

"Dokter, apakah Killua baik-baik sajakan?" tanya Gon polos.

Dokter Leorio menatap Gon dengan serius. Ia pun tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, sahabat yang kamu sayangi itu tidak apa-apa. Panasnya sudah turun. Kamu bisa melihatnya sekarang."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu dokter. Aku akan melihatnya," Gon tertawa lebar dengan kedua mata yang berbinar-binar.

Gon segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Dokter Leorio masih tersenyum melihat Gon berlalu.

Anak laki-laki berambut jabrik itu menghampiri sahabatnya yang berbaring dengan lemas di atas tempat tidur. Si anak laki-laki berambut perak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Gon .." ucapnya dengan nada yang rendah.

"Hei, apakah kamu sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Gon berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

"Ya, seperti yang kamu lihat. Panas badanku sudah turun," Killua meraba keningnya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Gon ikut tersenyum lebar bersama Killua. Sejenak keheningan malam hari terpecahkan oleh tawa canda mereka. Hingga Killua ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting kepada Gon.

"Tadi aku bermimpi, Gon. Mimpi yang buruk."

"Mimpi apa, Killua?"

"Sepertinya aku mengendarai sebuah pesawat yang mampu menjelajah waktu. Tiba-tiba terjadi gempa ketika pesawatku melintasi ruang waktu dan membuat sistem kendali pesawat tidak terkendalikan. Akhirnya pesawatku menabrak sesuatu dan aku membuka mataku…"

Killua terdiam sejenak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia memikirkan sesuatu. Gon heran melihat aksi diam dari Killua.

"Kenapa kamu diam? Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

Killua masih terdiam. Ia tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Gon menunggu jawaban dari Killua dengan sabar.

"Setelah membuka mataku, aku melihat hamparan hutan pinus tepat di depan mataku dan aku keluar dari dalam Pesawatku. Tiba-tiba Pesawatku meledak tanpa kuketahui penyebabnya. Aku pun terpental jauh dan kepalaku membentur batu besar. Aku pun merasakan pandanganku gelap seketika. Samar-samar aku mendengar langkah kaki. Sebelum pandanganku gelap semuanya, aku melihat bahwa kamulah menghampiriku dalam mimpi itu. "

Mereka berdua pun terdiam sesaat Keheningan menyelimuti suasana hati mereka berdua. Gon tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Ia berpikir bahwa mimpi yang Killua ceritakan itu mungkin ada hubungannya dengan masa lalunya. Gon tidak berani berkomentar macam-macam. Ia hanya menunggu reaksi Killua setelah acara diam-diaman ini.

"Apakah mungkin mimpi itu adalah potongan dari petunjuk masa laluku?" lanjut Killua kemudian. "Jika mimpi itu benar adalah gambaran masa laluku, berarti aku bukan orang di zaman ini. Aku adalah penjelajah waktu dari masa depan. Gon, apakah kamu bisa mempercayai semua ini?"

Killua mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah Gon. Ia menatap Gon lekat-lekat. Gon pun menundukkan kepalanya karena dipandang Killua seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Killua. Aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang penjelajah waktu atau semacamnya. Aku ini hanya anak kampung yang hidup di desa terpencil di tengah hutan begini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kubilang…"

Perkataan Gon terputus. Giliran Killua yang menunggu reaksi Gon dengan sabar. Sepertinya Gon tengah mempersiapkan kata-kata yang pas untuk dikatakan kepada Killua.

"Jika memang kamu yakin kalau kamu itu berasal dari masa depan. Berarti mimpi itu adalah gambaran masa lalumu. Jika kamu yakin, aku pun yakin," Gon mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukkan senyum lebarnya kepada Killua.

"Gon .." Killua terkesima dan langsung membuang mukanya dari hadapan Gon untuk menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Kenapa kamu membuang mukamu seperti itu?" tanya Gon heran.

"Tidak ada," jawab Killua masih memalingkan mukanya dari depan Gon.

Killua pun tersenyum senang dan mukanya memerah. Sepertinya ia menemukan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya di sini. Diperhatikan, disayangi dan mendapatkan sahabat yang baik seperti Gon. Apakah inilah kehidupan ia cari itu? Killua masih mencari-cari jawaban atas kehidupan yang sedang ia jalani saat ini.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, Killua benar-benar sembuh dari sakitnya. Ia sudah sangat sehat. Ia merasa tenaganya pulih kembali. Pikirannya pun jernih sedia kala. Sedikit demi sedikit ingatan tentang masa lalunya muncul tanpa diduga. Kini ia yakin dengan mimpi seminggu yang lalu tersebut adalah bagian dari ingatan yang hilang. Memori otaknya memberikan sinyal ingatan tentang kejadian yang menyebabkan dirinya hilang ingatan. Killua mengerti sekarang bahwa dia adalah penjelajah waktu dari masa depan.

Killua memberitahukan semuanya kepada Bibi Mito, Nenek Gon dan terutama Gon. Awalnya Bibi Mito dan Nenek Gon tidak percaya bahwa Killua berasal dari masa depan. Namun, berkat Gon yang sangat mempercayai sahabatnya itu maka akhirnya bisa membuat Bibi Mito dan Nenek Gon menjadi percaya akan cerita dari Killua. Killua sangat senang bila semua mempercayainya. Terutama Gon yang sangat mempercayainya lebih dari siapapun.

Siang hari yang terik, setelah makan siang, Gon dan Killua pergi bermain di pantai berpasir putih. Mereka pun bermain kejar-kejaran di tengah ombak bergulung-gulung menghantam pantai. Sehingga pakaian mereka berdua menjadi basah terkena gulungan ombak. Mereka bercanda ria. Sesekali terlihat mereka saling menjitak kepala antara satu sama lainnya.

Setelah asyik bermain, tak terasa matahari kian condong ke barat. Mereka berdua sangat lelah bermain. Akhirnya mereka memilih beristirahat dan berbaring di atas pasir putih yang bercahaya bagikan mutiara karena diterpa sinar hangat matahari sore.

"Haaaa.., capek sekali!" sahut Gon menghelakan napas leganya.

"Hahaha, akhirnya aku yang menang, Gon. Kamu kalah lagi," kata Killua tertawa lebar sambil menoleh ke arah Gon.

Wajah Gon merah padam seketika mendengar kata Killua tadi.

"Ayo, kita ulang sekali lagi!" ujarnya sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Hah, aku gak mau. Aku capek, tahu!" Killua menggeleng.

"Pokoknya kita ulang lagi lomba larinya."

"Gak .."

Killua bangkit berdiri dan menjitak kepala Gon, "dasar bodoh."

"Aduh, aku gak bodoh," Gon mengeluh kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Terserah!" sahut Killua seraya berjalan meninggalkan Gon.

"Killua, kamu mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja pulang ke rumah. Ini sudah sore. Kalau kita pulang kemalaman, Bibi Mito pasti memarahi kita berdua," kata Killua menolehkan badannya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Gon terpana melihat wajah berseri-seri milik Killua itu.

"Killua, kamu memang keren!"

"Apa sih yang kamu bilang?" Killua kembali menjitak kepala Gon.

"Aduh,sudah beberapa kali sih kamu memukul kepalaku?"

"Hitung sendiri."

Kembali Killua meninggalkan Gon yang terbengong-bengong seperti orang bodoh begitu.

"Killua, tunggu aku!"

Killua terus berjalan dan menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya bersama Gon. Ia sangat senang sekali ketika dipuji Gon seperti itu. Betapa ia ingin terus bersama Gon seperti saat ini. Ia tidak ingin terpisah dari Gon. Karena baginya Gon adalah seorang teman yang ia cari-cari selama ini.

DOORR!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan. Killua menoleh ke arah asal suara. Ia membelalakkan kedua matanya. Gon mendadak ambruk di depan matanya. Killua dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Gon. Terlihat Gon memegangi bahu kirinya yang bersimbah darah.

"Gon.. gon! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau terluka?" tanya Killua panik dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Killua, ada yang ingin menembakmu!" jawab Gon lemas dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Gooon .."

Killua berteriak sangat kencang. Ia pun berwajah sangar dan langsung menatap tajam orang yang telah menembak Gon. Kini orang asing itu berdiri tepat di hadapan Killua.

Siapakah orang yang telah menembak Gon tersebut? Apakah Killua mengenali orang itu?

**Bersambung….**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga, fanfic chapter 4 ini. Lagi asyik-asyiknya ngetik kayak gini, malah mati lampu. Ya udah, Miu dengan semangatnya ngetik juga meskipun gelap-gelapan hehehe ...**

**Cerita kali ini sangat panjang. Miu sadar kalau chapter 4 ini terlalu panjang ato kurang panjang. Entahlah, terserah kepada pembaca yang menilainya bagaimana.**

**Miu sangat suka dengan fanfic ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Di tunggu reviewnya sekarang juga.**

**Maaf ya, kalau ada yang kurang pada fanfic miu ini. Miu hanya author pemula yang baru belajar ngarang di fanfic. Hehehe ..**

**Terima kasih buat reader yang sudi membaca fanfic ini sejauh ini.**

**Jika ada review yang telah reader kirim, miu ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Maafkan juga bila miu akan terlambat membalas review yang telah terkirim.**

**Miu akan sibuk untuk ke depannya. Pokoknya fanfic ini akan selesai secepat mungkin. Karena Miu gak sabar mau nulis fanfic baru yang tiba-tiba muncul. Wuaaah…**

**Miu mau permisi dulu. Udah malam, Miu udahan ngetiknya. Capek deh ...**

**Salam hangat dari Miu. MEEEOOOOONG * dilempar gayung oleh tetangga sebelah: "Ngapain sih bersuara ribut malam-malam begini. Gak tahu orang pada tidur!"**

**Miu : "Maafkan saya ya.." ( kabur dan membanting laptop ke luar rumah )**


	5. Perpisahan!

**Konichiwa, apa kabar semuanya. Kita lanjutkan cerita fanfic chapter 5-nya. Aduh, kecepatan amat ya Miu menulis cerita ini. Habis, inspirasi datang terus di pikiran Miu. Di tengah malam begini, Miu sedikit demi sedikit akan menulis cerita fanfic ini. Penasarankan siapa yang ingin menembak Killua dan ternyata yang terkena tembakan adalah Gon.**

** Baiklah, kita mulai saja ceritanya.**

**Disclaimer: Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**Hak cipta sepenuhnya milik Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**Miu minta izin untuk memakai karakter-karakter yang ada di dalam hunter x hunter ini, ya sensei ^-^**

**PENULIS: Syarah MIU**

**PRESENT**

* * *

**PERSAHABATAN ANTAR WAKTU CHAPTER 5**

**REVIEW**

**Ada seseorang yang melepaskan tembakan peluru sinar laser ke arah Killua. Ternyata Gon menyadari tembakan itu akan mengarah pada Killua. Gon segera menggerakkan badannya untuk melindungi Killua. Peluru itu pun menembus bahu kiri Gon bersamaan Killua menoleh karena kaget mendengar suara tembakan. Akhirnya Gon tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Killua. Sementara Killua dengan wajah yang sangar menatap tajam ke arah orang asing yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Siapakah orang itu? Apakah Killua mengenalinya?**

* * *

Kini berdirilah seseorang yang sedang mengacungkan pistol ke arah Killua yang sedang memeluk Gon yang terkapar tak berdaya. Killua menatapnya dengan tajam. Wajah Killua menjadi sangat menyeramkan. Darahnya sudah mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dia sangat geram melihat orang itu.

"Siapakah kau? Kenapa kau ingin menembakku?" bentak Killua dengan kedua mata yang melotot.

Orang asing berambut pirang pendek itu hanya tersenyum sinis. Ia tetap mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Killua. Killua semakin geram melihat sikap sinis orang yang berseragam putih biru itu.

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum? Apa kau pikir ini semua lucu, ha?" bentak Killua semakin keras. "Kau takkan kumaafkan karena kau telah menyakiti sahabat terbaikku."

Killua pun meletakkan Gon dengan hati-hati di atas pasir putih. Lalu ia berbalik menatap tajam ke orang itu. Langsung saja, ia berlari menyerang orang itu.

HIAAAAT ...!

Killua melayangkan tinju ke arah orang tersebut. Dengan sigap, orang itu dapat menghindar serangan dari Killua.

"Apaa?" Killua membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Lalu orang itu berbalik badan dan menangkap kedua tangan Killua dari belakang serta menodongkan pistol tepat ke arah kepala Killua. Killua geram dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"HEI, LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Jika kamu bergerak sedikit saja menyerangku. Aku takkan segan-segan menembakmu sekarang juga," kata orang itu mengancam sambil bersiap menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"SILAKAN KALAU BERANI MENEMBAKKU. AKU TIDAK TAKUT SAMA SEKALI!"

"Dasar keras kepala."

Orang itu pun memukul bagian leher Killua. Seketika saja Killua ambruk ke pasir putih begitu saja. ia pun pingsan.

Orang yang berambut pirang itu lantas setengah berjongkok dan menggendong Killua dari belakang. Ia pun menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali.

"Tugas ini sangat merepotkan," katanya sambil menggendong Killua yang pingsan dan melirik ke arah Gon. "Kelihatannya anak berambut jabrik itu terluka parah karena terkena tembakanku tadi."

Sejenak ia mendekati Gon. Ia pun menekan sebuah alat berbentuk jam tangan yang tersemat di tangan kanannya. Seketika alat itu bercahaya terang dan menyelimuti tempat itu. Tiba-tiba dalam sekejap, mereka pun menghilang dalam sekejap dari tempat itu. Kemanakah mereka pergi?

* * *

Malam pun datang menjelang. Suasana pun menjadi gelap gulita. Untung sekali, di malam yang gelap gulita muncul bulan purnama menyinari suasana hutan yang kelam. Di antara keremangan malam di tengah hutan yang sepi, terlihat sesuatu yang bercahaya di balik semak-semak yang kelihatan berwarna abu-abu kehitaman. Tampak seseorang yang sedang asyik duduk di atas sebatang kayu. Di depannya ada sebuah api unggun yang bercahaya merah menyala. Lalu di seberang api unggun tersebut terlihat Killua terduduk dan tubuhnya diikat di sebuah pohon besar. Ikatan yang membelit tubuh Killua bukan tali melainkan sebuah alat yang terbuat dari baja dan ukurannya seperti ukuran ikat pinggang. Kelihatannya Killua tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sepertinya ia masih pingsan.

Tak lama kemudian, perlahan Killua mulai sadar. Kedua matanya terbuka secara pelan-pelan dan segera menatap apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Ha, di mana aku sekarang?" kata Killua mengerutkan keningnya dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Oh, kamu sudah sadar ya?" sahut orang yang berambut pirang itu.

Killua segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke asal suara tersebut. Terlihat cowok berambut pirang itu menatap ke arahnya. Killua kaget setengah mati dan merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia pun memandang ke bawah. Mendadak kedua mata Killua terbelalak keluar.

"HEI, KENAPA AKU DIIKAT SEPERTI INI. CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU. DASAR ORANG ANEH!" bentak Killua dengan suara yang sangat keras.

Cowok itu cuma tersenyum saja melihat tingkah Killua yang meronta-ronta tidak karuan itu. Killua geram dan berusaha mengeluarkan semua tenaganya untuk melepaskan ikatan baja yang membelit tubuhnya. Makin lama ikatan itu semakin kuat saja setiap kali Killua menggerak-gerakkan badannya. Sehingga Killua merasakan napasnya sesak karena ikatan itu semakin kuat membelit tubuhnya. Ia pun lemas seketika.

"Hosh .. Hosh .. Hosh .. Apa ini? Kenapa ikatan ini semakin kuat ketika aku bergerak?" kata Killua menyerah juga.

"Percuma saja kamu berusaha melepaskan ikatan baja itu. Semakin banyak kamu bergerak maka ikatan baja itu akan semakin membelitmu. Kamu merasa sesak sekarangkan?"

Killua semakin geram saja melihat tingkah cowok berambut pirang itu.

"DIAAAM KAU! KATAKAN SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA? DAN KENAPA AKU DIIKAT SEPERTI INI? JELASKAN APA MAKSUDMU INGIN MENEMBAK AKU TADI?" Killua semakin kesal dengan suara yang sangat menggelegar.

Si rambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum saja mendengar bentakan keras dari Killua. Membuat Killua semakin emosi saja melihatnya. Sejenak si rambut pirang beranjak dari duduknya dan segera berjalan menghampiri Killua yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

Si rambut pirang berdiri di depan Killua. Killua dengan tampang seram menatapnya penuh kebencian. Lalu cowok yang berseragam putih biru itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan menunjukkannya tepat di depan muka Killua.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kurapika Kuruta. Aku adalah anggota Kepolisian Waktu Hunter x Hunter divisi polisi penjelajah waktu. Aku mendapatkan tugas untuk menangkap seseorang yang telah mengendarai pesawat waktu dengan menggunakan Id Driver Card yang tidak sesuai dengan izin resminya. Orang itu bernama Killua Zoldyck. Ini adalah fotonya," tukas si rambut kuning yang bernama Kurapika Kuruta tersebut.

Killua melihat ke arah benda yang ditunjuk oleh Kurapika. Ia pun membelalakkan kedua matanya. Jelas di dalam benda tersebut terpapang gambar dirinya dan data lengkap tentang dirinya. Tertera di sana nama Killua Zoldyck, seorang pembunuh bayaran dan termasuk blacklist dalam pengejaran polisi penjelajah waktu terkait kasus mengendarai pesawat waktu dengan menggunakan Id Driver Card yang tidak sesuai izinnya. Killua terpana melihat gambar dirinya itu.

"Ti-tidak .. ti-tidak mungkin. Aku seorang pembunuh bayaran. Itu tidak mungkin," kata Killua membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Killua Zoldyck, kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ini adalah bukti kuat bahwa kau adalah pembunuh bayaran dari keluarga Zoldyck dan kau telah melanggar peraturan lintas ruang waktu. Kau ditangkap. Mau tidak mau kau harus ikut bersamaku ke masa depan untuk menanggung semuanya. Bagaimana?"

Killua tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia terpojok dengan kondisi ini. Terlebih lagi dia dalam keadaan terikat dengan benda yang sangat canggih seperti ini. Apa yang bisa dilakukan? Killua tidak tahu lagi.

"Aku mau saja ikut denganmu. Tapi, aku punya satu permintaan."

"Permintaan? Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan temanku Gon untuk terakhir kali."

Killua menatap Kurapika dengan penuh harapan. Ia ingin permintaan terakhirnya sebelum kembali ke masa depan dikabulkan oleh Kurapika. Kurapika menatapnya serius. Lalu Kurapika pun menghelakan napasnya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menemui temanmu yang bernama Gon itu. Ikatan ini akan aku lepaskan. Tapi, jangan mencoba kabur. Aku akan selalu mengawasi setiap gerak-gerikmu," kata Kurapika melepaskan benda yang membelit tubuh Killua.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan kabur. Aku cuma ingin bertemu dengan Gon," tukas Killua tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, ayo jalan. Aku akan berjalan di belakangmu sambil mengawasi dirimu."

Killua tersenyum sinis. Ia pun melayangkan tinjunya dengan cepat ke arah wajah Kurapika. Kurapika kaget dengan kejutan itu dan tidak dapat menghindar lagi.

BUAAAK!

Wajah Kurapika kena hantaman tinju dari Killua. Kurapika pun ambruk ke tanah seketika. Darah pun muncrat dari mulut dan hidung Kurapika.

"Akhirnya kau tertipu juga, Kurapika Kuruta," ujar Killua tersenyum sinis.

"Killua, kau.."

Kurapika merasakan badannya lemas. Segera saja Killua berlari meninggalkan Kurapika yang tergeletak di atas rerumputan begitu saja.

"KILLUA, AKAN AKU TANGKAP KAU!"

Terdengar suara Kurapika menggema ke seluruh hutan yang bercahaya remang-remang. Killua segera mempercepat langkah kakinya meskipun persediaan energinya mulai habis akibat diikat oleh benda canggih milik Kurapika tadi.

Dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, Killua berusaha untuk terus berlari menuju rumah Gon. Di bawah cahaya rembulan yang menemani perjalanan Killua menempuh hutan yang remang-remang. Memberikan semangat penuh untuk terus melangkah maju. Dalam hatinya kini sangat mencemaskan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Apakah Gon baik-baik saja?" seru hatinya yang paling dalam.

Dalam kegelisahannya memikirkan tentang Gon, sayup-sayup telinganya menangkap suara yang menggema. Killua dapat mendengar ada suara yang memanggil dirinya.

"Killua."

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas ketika Killua semakin berlari ke arah depan. Ia sangat mengenali suara tersebut.

"KILLUA, KAU DI MANA?"

"GON..," Killua tertawa lebar ketika tahu bahwa suara itu adalah suara Gon."GON, AKU DI SINI!"

Killua berteriak dengan keras berharap suaranya dapat didengar oleh Gon. Benar saja. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun bertemu di jalan setapak yang dipenuhi pepohonan mahoni. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

Tampak Gon berdiri sambil tertawa lebar. Terlihat tangan kirinya dilipat ke dada dan disanggah oleh kain elastis yang diikatkan di lehernya. Bahu kiri Gon terbalut kain perban kelihatan jelas dari baju tanpa lengan yang dikenakan oleh Gon.

Mereka saling mendekati satu sama lain. Ketika dekat, mereka saling tersenyum.

"Kamu kemana saja? Aku capek mencarimu kemana-mana?" tanya Gon polos."Kamu gak apa-apakan?"

Killua merubah wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku terlihat sehatkan."

"Ya, bisa kulihat. Kamu memang sehat."

"Bagaimana dengan luka di bahumu, Gon?" tanya Killua melirik ke arah bahu kiri Gon.

"Oh, sudah gak apa-apa. Dokter Leorio telah mengobati aku. Aku sudah sehat sekarang," jawab Gon memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Killua tersenyum simpul mendengar kata Gon. Ia merasa senang bila sahabatnya ini tidak apa-apa. Ia pun merasa lega seketika.

"Oh iya, kamu darimana saja, Killua?" tanya Gon kemudian.

"Ng .. aku .. aku .. aku .." Killua terlihat gugup.

"Kenapa aku-aku terus?" Gon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ng, aku .."

Killua semakin gugup. Ia ingin memberitahukan semua ini kepada Gon tapi mulutnya tidak mampu membuka ini semua. Ia takut membayangkan ekspresi Gon ketika tahu bila dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran.

DOOOOR ...

Tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan meluncur lagi ke arah mereka. Untung mereka berdua menyadarinya dan dengan sigap mereka menghindari tembakan itu. Killua membelalakkan kedua matanya. Begitu pula Gon. Begitu tahu, siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya mereka.

"KURAPIKA!" seru Killua memasang wajah kagetnya.

"Jangan bergerak di sana, Killua. Jika tidak, kau akan kutembak sekarang juga."

"SILAKAN, AKU TIDAK TAKUT," teriak Killua.

Sementara Gon hanya terbengong-bengong melihat mereka berdua. Tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kepala Gon.

"Killua, siapa dia?" tanya Gon menunjuk ke arah Kurapika.

"Dia Kurapika Kuruta. Dia adalah anggota polisi waktu yang ingin menangkapku," jawab Killua tanpa menoleh ke arah Gon.

"Menangkapmu? Karena apa?"

Killua terdiam dan tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Gon semakin heran dengan semua ini.

"Killua Zoldyck, dia itu seorang anak dari keluarga pembunuh bayaran yang sangat ditakuti di kota Hunter. Dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat berbakat dalam sejarah keluarganya. Dia menjadi buronan kami karena terkait kasus mengendarai pesawat waktu dengan menggunakan Id Driver Card tanpa izin," jawab Kurapika sambil berjalan pelan mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Killua."Killua, serahkan dirimu sekarang juga."

Killua semakin menatap tajam Kurapika. Ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia tidak takut sama sekali dengan gertakan Kurapika. Gon memperhatikan gerakan Kurapika dengan seksama.

Gon kaget sekali ketika Kurapika akan menggerakkan pelatuk pistolnya ke arah Killua. Segera saja ia melompat ke arah Kurapika.

"JANGAAAAN .."

Kurapika kaget setengah mati karena Gon menabrak dirinya dan tidak sengaja juga Kurapika menekan pelatuk pada pistolnya. Maka peluru terlepas dan mengenai bahu kanan Killua yang tidak sempat menghindar.

DOOOORRRR ..

Peluru menembus bahu kanan Killua. Killua jatuh menghempas tanah. Ia pun memegangi bahu kanannya yang penuh darah bercucuran. Gon yang juga jatuh dalam keadaan menelungkup langsung menghampiri Killua yang terkapar tidak berdaya.

"Killuaaa .. Kiluaa, sadarlah!" Gon mengguncang-guncang tubuh Killua yang semakin lemas.

"Gon, aku.. aku tidak apa-apa. Kamu jangan cemas," Killua tersenyum simpul.

"Kau harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit," Gon berusaha mengangkat Killua."Aaaah.."

Tiba-tiba bahu kiri Gon terasa sakit. Darah pun mulai mengalir dari bahu kirinya itu. Gon ambruk ke tanah.

"GON.. GON.." Killua panik dan memegang tangan Gon.

"KILLUAA .." Gon mulai merasakan pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang.

Mereka berdua saling berpegangan tangan. Hingga Killua kaget sekali ketika Kurapika berhasil melekatkan moncong pistol ke belakang kepalanya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Kurapika yang setengah berjongkok tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Kau harus ikut denganku ke masa depan."

"TIDAAAK.." teriak Killua sekeras mungkin dan tangan kanannya terus menggenggam kuat tangan Gon."Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap di sini dan menemani Gon. Aku takkan meninggalkannya sendirian."

Gon yang merasa lemas dapat mendengar kata Killua barusan. Ia tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku akan tetap tinggal di sini. Di sinilah tempatku. Sesuatu yang kucari telah kudapatkan. Sesuatu yang telah mengubahku menjadi lebih baik. Aku bukan seorang pembunuh lagi. Aku seorang anak yang biasa dan sahabat baiknya Gon," lanjut Killua kemudian.

Tangan kirinya berusaha menyingkirkan moncong pistol tersebut. Lalu dengan sigap, Kurapika menangkap tangan Killua yang nakal itu dan menarik tangan Killua dengan paksa.

"Ayo, sekarang juga kau harus pergi bersamaku ke masa depan."

"SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU ITU. AKU TIDAK MAUU!"

"BERISIK!"

Dengan sedikit usaha yang keras, Kurapika menarik tangan Killua. Killua terus bertahan dan terus menggenggam tangan Gon dengan kuat. Aksi tarik-menarik terjadi cukup lama. Sampai puncaknya Killua kehabisan tenaganya dan akhirnya tangannya terlepas dari tangan Gon. Gon yang lemah hanya bisa melihat dan berteriak pelan melihat Killua diseret oleh Kurapika.

"KILLUAA, JANGAAAN PERGIII!" teriak Gon sekencang mungkin.

"Goon," Killua juga berteriak tak kalah kerasnya.

Kedua tangan Killua diborgol dan secara paksa Killua dimasukkan ke dalam pesawat waktu yang tiba-tiba nongol karena dipanggil oleh Kurapika. Gon yang masih terkapar tak berdaya hanya menatap nanar ketika pesawat waktu itu mulai terbang menuju lubang hitam yang mendadak muncul. Seketika terjadi angin yang kencang akibat gravitasi dari lubang hitam yang berputar-putar secara spiral. Dalam sekejap, pesawat waktu yang dikendarai Kurapika itu melesat hilang ditelan lubang hitam. Bersamaan itu pula lubang hitam tersebut lenyap dalam sekejap mata.

"KILLUAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gon berteriak sangat keras sampai menggema ke seluruh hutan yang pekat. Angin malam berdesir halus menambah suasana semakin memanas. Sinar rembulan tidak tampak lagi dan berganti dengan awan hitam yang berarak berjalan berdampingan.

**BERSAMBUNG….**

* * *

** Akhirnya chapter 5 ini selesai. Wah, panjang juga ya… Entah mengapa ceritanya jadi begini ya. Kurapika menjadi polisi waktu dan sifatnya tidak berbelas kasihan gitu ( maaf, jadi melenceng dari sifat aslinya ) *ditendang fans kurapika* Namanya juga fanfic. Kurapika dalam cerita chapter 5 ini adalah seorang cowok.  
**

** Miu tunggu review para reader semuanya. Bila ada kesalahan pada fanfic ini, Miu mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Karena miu adalah manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan.**

** Cerita ini terus berlanjut. Bagaimana nasib Killua dan Gon setelah ini? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya. Chapter terakhir yang happy ending atau bad ending? Tunggu saja ya…**

** Salam Miu. Terima kasih buat reader yang telah membaca cerita ini sampai ke chapter 5 ini. Arigato….**


	6. Pertemuan kembali

**Konichiwa semuanya. Selamat malam, selamat pagi, selamat siang, selamat sore dan selamat pagi lagi. Hehehe, jadi bingung ya para reader. **

**Miu akan melanjutkan cerita fanfic yang terakhir ini. APAA? Sudah yang terakhir? Jangan kaget begitu para reader. Miu juga kaget kalau cerita ini akan berakhir pada chapter 6 kali ini. Hiks… Hiks.. Hiks.. sedih.. Kisah persahabatan antar waktu ini akan berakhir sampai di sini ( siapkan seember tisu buat ngelap ingus yang belepotan habis nangis )**

**Untuk menutup chapter terakhir cerita ini, Miu akan memberikan bocoran tentang kisah ini. Kisah ini Miu dapat dari hasil rutin mendengarkan lagu If by Kana Nishino OST Naruto Shippuden movie 7. Liriknya itu sangat menyentuh lho ( promosi ) dan pas banget untuk dijadikan inspirasi buat nulis cerita chapter 6 ini. ( Jadi gak nyambung rasanya ya dengan hunter x hunter ) Suer, Miu suka banget dengan lirik lagunya yang udah diterjemahkan ke bahasa Indonesia.**

**Dari pada banyak cingcong, mari kita mulai bercerita!**

**Disclaimer: Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**Hak cipta sepenuhnya milik Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**Miu minta izin untuk memakai karakter-karakter yang ada di dalam hunter x hunter ini, ya sensei ^-^**

**AUTHOR: SYARAH MIU**

**PRESENT**

* * *

**PERSAHABATAN ANTAR WAKTU CHAPTER 6**

**REVIEW**

**Killua ditangkap oleh seorang polisi waktu yang bernama Kurapika Kuruta dan Killua berhasil dibawa oleh Kurapika ke masa depan. Akhirnya Gon berpisah dengan Killua. Dalam keadaan bahu yang luka penuh darah yang mengalir deras, Gon yang terkapar tak berdaya hanya bisa berteriak keras memanggil nama Killua tatkala pesawat waktu yang dikendarai oleh Kurapika melesat hilang ditelan lubang hitam. Di keheningan malam dan awan-awan hitam yang berarak berjalan berdampingan menjadi saksi perpisahan Killua dan Gon.**

* * *

**THE SONG: IF BY KANA NISHINO**

_**JIKA HUJAN BERHENTI DI HARI ITU..**_

_**AKU MUNGKIN PASTI BERJALAN MELEWATIMU..**_

_**JIKA BUS TIBA LEBIH AWAL DARI BIASANYA..**_

_**AKU MUNGKIN TIDAK BERTEMU DENGANMU..**_

…**.**

* * *

**ABAD 21**

Sejak peristiwa itu, Gon merasa hari-harinya menjadi sangat sepi tanpa kehadiran Killua. Tidak ada teman yang tidur satu ranjang dengannya. Tidak ada lagi teman yang bersama-sama makan dalam satu meja. Tidak ada lagi teman yang menemaninya menjelajah hutan untuk berburu dan mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Tiada lagi teman yang bergurau, bermain, menjitak kepalanya, menarik pipinya dan bermain di pantai. Tiada lagi teman yang bisa ia ajak untuk memancing ikan.

Semuanya terasa membosankan. Bayang-bayang masa lalu tentang Killua bermain di pelupuk matanya kini. Kenangan yang begitu manis itu tidak dapat ia lupakan. Tanpa sadar, air mata Gon jatuh berlinang mengingat masa-masa indahnya bersama Killua, sahabat baiknya.

Gon kaget mendapati dirinya menangis. Ia pun menyeka air bening yang mengalir deras di pipinya dengan tangannya.

"Bodoh.. kenapa kamu menangis? Bodoh.." bisiknya mengumpat-umpat dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, air mata itu terus jatuh berlinang. Gon berusaha menghentikan air mata ini namun air mata ini terus mengalir deras. Bersamaan itu terdengar suara ombak yang bergulung-gulung menghantam pantai tempat dimana Gon duduk merenungkan semua kenangan tentang Killua. Sepertinya laut sedang ikut bersedih melihat keadaan Gon yang sedang kalut itu.

Gon menghabiskan seharinya di pantai tersebut dari pagi sampai petang dan duduk menghadap laut sambil menangis. Ia benar-benar merindukan Killua. Ia sangat menyayangi Killua seperti saudaranya sendiri. Kehilangan Killua sama saja kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

Seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali, Gon ingin kembali ke masa lalu dimana Killua ditangkap oleh Kurapika. Ia pasti dapat menolong Killua saat itu dan Killua pasti masih ada bersamanya sekarang.

Tapi, hal itu mustahil. Gon harus tahu diri. Killua adalah orang yang datang dari masa depan dan tidak mungkin ia tinggal di zaman ini selamanya. Itu akan mengubah masa depan. Akan merubah sejarah yang telah ada. Gon harus menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada. Ia harus kuat dan melupakan semuanya.

Gon pun menghapus air matanya. Ia pun tersenyum penuh semangat. Ia tidak sedih lagi. Ia harus menghadapi masa depannya sendiri walaupun teman masa depannya sudah tidak lagi. Gon mengepalkan kedua tinjunya untuk menandakan semangat baru muncul di hatinya.

"Aku harus bersemangat sekarang. Aku harus menjalani hidupku. Aku harus berjuang menghadapi masa depanku. Demi kamu, Killua."

Gon tersenyum kecil membayangkan wajah Killua yang muncul di cakrawala sana. Sedang apa Killua di sana?

"Kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, Killua."

Tiba-tiba hujan turun menerpa Gon yang hendak berdiri. Gon menyadari kenapa hujan turun mendadak begini. Gon menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Hari cerah dan matahari masih bersinar terang. Aneh sekali.

"Kenapa hujan di tengah hari masih panas begini?"

Gon pun beranjak dari duduknya dan segera berlari-lari untuk menghindari hujan lebat di tengah matahari yang masih bersinar. Ia harus kembali ke rumah sebelum gelap kalau tidak Bibi Mito akan memarahinya. Gon semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Sesekali dalam perjalanannya, ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Terlihat awan-awan hitam kecil membentuk menjadi satu awan yang sangat besar. Sehingga hujan semakin bertambah deras. Angin kencang nan dingin pun muncul menambah suasana hujan semakin mencekam.

Gon terus berlari menyusuri hutan yang sangat gelap. Hujan semakin deras. Sesekali muncul bunyi petir yang menyambar dengan kencang. Gon merasakan dingin mulai merambati kulit tubuhnya. Ia sangat menggigil dan tanpa sadar kakinya tersandung sesuatu.

"WUAAAH," teriak Gon jatuh tersungkur.

Alhasil, dia sukses jatuh mencium tanah yang basah karena disapu hujan lebat. Wajahnya pun kotor dipenuhi tanah basah.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang hinggap ke telinga Gon. Gon melirik ke arah sumber suara. Tampak seseorang sedang berjongkok di hadapan Gon. Dia berambut pirang. Dia berpakaian seragam berwarna putih biru. Dia adalah…

"KURAPIKA," sahut Gon membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Ya.. benar. Aku ini Kurapika," kata Kurapika tersenyum ramah."Ayo, aku bantu kamu berdiri."

Kurapika membantu Gon berdiri. Setelah berdiri, Gon merapikan dirinya. Lalu ia melirik Kurapika yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kini cowok berwajah cantik itu sedang menatap ke arahnya sambil melemparkan senyum manisnya. ( WOW )

Seketika Gon heran melihat tampang manis dari Kurapika tersebut. Berbeda sekali ketika peristiwa waktu itu. Waktu itu, wajahnya kelihatan sangar dan tidak ada belas kasihannya sedikitpun. Namun, Kurapika yang ia lihat sekarang ini menunjukkan wajah berseri-serinya alias ramah. Ada apa gerangan ini?

"Kenapa kamu tersenyum terus ke arahku?" tanya Gon polos.

Seketika ada batu besar menimpa kepala Kurapika. Kurapika menahannya dengan satu tangan. Hebat sekali!

"Maaf, aku lupa memberitahukan hal yang penting untukmu," jawab Kurapika menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hal yang penting? Apa itu?"

"Aku akan membawamu ke masa depan."

"Ha.. kenapa? Kenapa kau mau membawaku ke masa depan? Memangnya aku salah apa?" Gon mengerutkan keningnya. Panik.

TAPPP…

Tanpa diaba-aba lagi, Kurapika langsung memborgol kedua tangan Gon ke arah depan dan menyeret Gon begitu saja di tengah hujan. Tentu saja tindakan tiba-tiba dari Kurapika ini membuat Gon sangat kaget.

"Hei, kenapa tanganku diborgol begini?" Gon terheran-heran sambil terus diseret oleh Kurapika.

"Kamu diam saja dan ikuti saja aku."

Kurapika bersiul kencang. Tiba-tiba pesawat waktu datang tepat di hadapan mereka. Gon kaget bukan main.

"Kenapa pesawatnya mendadak muncul begini ketika kamu bersiul, Kurapika?"

"Sudah, cepat masuk sana!"

Kurapika memasukkan Gon langsung ke dalam pesawat waktu tersebut. Gon terdorong dan kepalanya menghantam bangku pesawat. Kepala Gon pun pusing tujuh keliling. Akhirnya pingsan. Kurapika pun terpaku melihat Gon pingsan mendadak.

"HWEEH… Gon.. kenapa kamu malah pingsan. Hei, bangun.." Kurapika menggoyang-goyangkan badan Gon yang terkulai lemas di atas bangku pesawat.

Sejenak Kurapika mematung. Lalu menghelakan napas beratnya.

"Ya udahlah, segera saja berangkat ke masa depan."

Kurapika mulai mengendarai pesawat waktunya. Seketika muncul lubang hitam dan pesawat pun masuk ke dalamnya. Dalam sekejap mata, lubang hitam pun menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

* * *

**THE SONG: IF BY KANA NISHINO**

_**JIKA DALAM HAL SEKEJAP ITU BISA BERBEDA..**_

_**KITA MUNGKIN AKAN BERJALAN PADA TAKDIR YANG TERPISAH..**_

_**AKU SELALU INGIN MELIHAT..**_

_**MASA DEPAN YANG SAMA DENGANMU..**_

_**MARI KITA LIHAT PADA BINTANG YANG SAMA..**_

_**PADA TEMPAT YANG SAMA...**_

…..

* * *

**ABAD 22, KOTA HUNTER, NIGHT DAY**

Kota Hunter, tepatnya di bukit sebelah barat sudut kota, di sebuah rumah besar berbentuk kubah. Tampak dari jendela kamar pada tingkat tiga rumah tersebut, berdirilah seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak sedang termenung sambil menatap langit yang gelap penuh dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. Kedua matanya menerawang kosong ke atas sana. Membayangkan salah satu bintang yang paling bersinar adalah bayangan wajah seseorang yang ia rindukan. Senyuman wajah seseorang yang telah mengubahnya. Menyadarkannya akan arti kehidupan yang sebenarnya dan juga arti persahabatan yang sesungguhnya. Menyadarkannya betapa menyenangkan menjadi anak kecil yang biasa-biasa saja. Bermain dan bersenda gurau. Bukan menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang haus darah dan dekat dengan kematian.

Ia berharap seseorang itu ada di tempat yang sama dengannya dan memandang bintang yang sama. Ia berharap seseorang itu berada dalam satu masa dengannya. Dengan begitu, ia dapat dengan mudahnya menjumpai seseorang itu tanpa melintasi ruang dan waktu.

Namun, ia sadar jalan kehidupan yang ia lalui berbeda dengan seseorang itu. Sahabatnya Gon yang sangat berarti. Gon adalah orang yang hidup dari masa lalu sedangkan dirinya adalah orang yang hidup di masa depan. Kehidupan mereka sangat berbeda. Takdir mereka sangat berbeda.

"Gon, mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Pasti tidak akan bertemu lagi," katanya lirih dengan wajah yang sendu.

FYUUUUSH!

Pintu kamar terbuka secara otomatis. Killua menoleh ke arah seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tuan muda Killua.." sahut cewek berambut kriwil sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Kanaria?" tanya Killua mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tuan muda dipanggil oleh Tuan Silva untuk turun dan menemui beliau di ruang tamu."

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana sekarang juga."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, tuan muda Killua."

Kanaria pun keluar kamar. Killua segera mempersiapkan dirinya untuk keluar menemui ayahnya, Silva Goldyck. Ada apa gerangan yang terjadi?

* * *

**THE SONG: IF BY KANA NISHINO**

_**AKU MEMBAYANGKAN DIRIKU BERADA DI MASA DEPAN..**_

_**YANG KAMU BAYANGKAN SENDIRI..**_

_**AKU INGIN MEMANDANG..**_

_**LANGIT YANG SAMA DENGAN PERASAAN YANG SAMA..**_

…..

* * *

Killua pun menemui Ayahnya di ruang tamu. Dia sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan Ayahnya. Terlebih setelah dirinya kembali ke masa depan karena ditangkap oleh Kurapika. Kurapika tidak membawanya ke pengadilan Kepolisian Waktu Hunter x Hunter tapi justru Killua dibawa kembali ke rumah atas permintaan Ayahnya, Silva Goldyck. Begitu Killua tiba di rumah, Ayahnya sangat marah besar dan menghukum Killua dengan siksaan yang sangat berat. Sehingga sampai sekarang rasa sakit menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Karena itu ia sangat membenci Ayahnya tersebut.

Langkah Killua terhenti ketika dirinya telah berada di ruang tamu yang sangat luas dan berdinding baja. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sofa-sofa lembut memanjang membentuk segi empat. Ayahnya duduk persis di depannya. Lalu di samping Ayahnya tersebut duduklah dua tamu yang tak asing baginya. Killua membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia sangat mengenali mereka.

"GON… KURAPIKA.."

Mendengar suara Killua tersebut, Gon pun menoleh ke arah Killua yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Senyuman pun terukir di wajahnya yang polos.

"KILLUAA.."

Gon dan Killua saling berjalan mendekat. Sementara Kurapika terharu melihat pertemuan ini. Ia tidak lupa membawa sapu tangan bermotif beruang lucu untuk mengelap ingusnya yang keluar karena menangis saking terharunya. Eh, sejak kapan Kurapika jadi seperti itu ya? Chapter sebelumnya, Kurapika berwajah sangar tapi kenapa mendadak kemayu begitu?

Kini dua sahabat saling berhadapan. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Lalu mereka berdua tersenyum bersama-sama.

"Aku gak percaya kalau kamu bisa ke sini, Gon," sahut Killua dengan wajah yang cerah.

"Aku bisa ke sini karena Kurapika yang membawaku," kata Gon polos sambil tertawa lebar.

"Lihat, kenapa jidatmu merah begitu," tunjuk Killua seraya tertawa ngakak." Hahahaha.."

"Hah, ini ya. Ini semua gara-gara Kurapika yang mendorongku masuk ke dalam pesawat sehingga kepalaku membentur kursi."

"Pasti sakit rasanya.."

"Tentu saja. Sakit.."

Sesaat mereka terdiam. Mereka saling salah tingkah. Tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing ada tertanam suatu harapan bahwa mereka ingin menjalin tali persahabatan ini lebih lama lagi. Mereka tidak ingin berpisah lagi.

"Gon.."

"Apa Killua?"

"Kenapa kamu mau menemui aku sampai sejauh ini? Padahal kamu sudah tahu kalau aku ini seorang pembunuh. Kamu datang ke tempat yang salah dan kamu bisa-bisa terbunuh di tempat seperti ini."

Gon hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Killua barusan. Ia tidak menjawab perkataan Killua begitu saja. Ia terdiam cukup lama. Killua pun sewot karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab.

"Kenapa kamu malah tersenyum ha..? Memangnya ini lucu.." Killua berwajah kucing lalu menarik pipi Gon dengan keras.

"Adauw, sakit, tahu."

"Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaanku dong."

"Baiklah, tapi lepaskan dulu. Sakit nih.."

Killua melepaskan cubitannya. Gon dengan muka kusut memijat-mijat pipinya yang sakit. Killua pun melipatkan kedua tangannya. Gon melirik ke arah Killua yang mulai bersikap cuek.

"Jadi, kamu mau tahu alasanku datang ke sini."

"Iya, apa sih alasanmu itu?"

"Alasanku adalah…" Gon memasang wajah senyum manisnya."Karena aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku takut kehilanganmu."

Kembali Killua sewot dan menjitak kepala Gon dengan keras.

"Kenapa alasanmu seperti itu? Kenapa kata-kata romantis seperti sepasang kekasih begitu? Aku ini masih normal, tahu."

"Aduuh, bukan itu maksudnya.."

"Jadi, maksudnya apa?"

Gon mengeluh kesakitan pada kepalanya. Killua merah padam.

"Maksudnya aku merindukan sahabat terbaikku. Aku gak peduli meskipun kita ini berbeda waktu dan berbeda zaman. Meskipun jarak dan waktu memisahkan kita. Meskipun takdir kita berbeda. Kita akan terus bersahabat untuk selama-lamanya. Kamu adalah sahabat terbaik yang sangat kusayangi, Killua."

Kalimat yang sangat manis dari Gon membuat hati Killua bergetar hebat. Ia dapat merasakan kesungguhan arti persahabatan dari Gon. Gon benar-benar merupakan sosok teman yang ia cari-cari selama ini. Inilah tujuan hidup yang Killua temukan yaitu adanya seorang teman di sampingnya. Ternyata perasaan mereka juga sama. Saling merindukan sahabatnya bersama-sama.

* * *

**THE SONG: IF BY KANA NISHINO**

_**CARA KITA BERBICARA DAN BERTINGKAH..**_

_**TERNYATA SANGAT SAMA..**_

_**RASANYA SEPERTI KITA SUDAH SALING MENGENAL SEJAK LAMA..**_

_**MENGIRIM PESAN DI SAAT YANG BERSAMAAN..**_

_**MEMIKIRKAN TENTANG HAL YANG SAMA..**_

_**MUNGKIN KITA BERDUA SUDAH TERIKAT OLEH BENANG MERAH..**_

…

* * *

"Gon.."

Sekali lagi Killua menjitak kepala Gon.

"Dasar bodoh."

"Aduh, kenapa sih kamu suka sekali menjitakku?"

"Kepalamu itu enak buat dipukul!," ujar Killua seraya membalikkan badannya. Wajahnya bersemu merah saking senangnya.

"Hu.. memangnya kepalaku ini beduk apa.."

Gon mengelus-eluskan kepalanya. Sementara Kurapika dan Ayah Killua, Silva Goldyck hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Sejenak Ayah mendekati Gon dan Killua yang asyik bertengkar. Kurapika pun memeras sapu tangannya yang basah kuyup karena hujan air matanya ke dalam ember yang sudah disiapkan. (?)

"Kalian memang tidak dapat dipisahkan. Ayah kagum melihat persahabatan yang kuat di antara kalian berdua."

Gon hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Silva Goldyck itu. Killua menjadi heran dengan perubahan sikap Ayahnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa Ayah berkata lembut seperti itu? Tumben sekali," kata Killua memasang wajah cueknya.

Ayah tersenyum dan mengusap-usap kepala Killua.

"Ayah mengizinkan kamu pergi bersama Gon."

"Maksud ayah apa?" Killua mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pergilah dan capai tujuan hidupmu sendiri. Ayah takkan memaksakan kehendak ayah kepadamu lagi. Jadilah apa yang kamu mau. Hidupmu adalah pilihanmu. Masa depan hanya di tanganmu, Killua.."

Killua terpana mendengar perkataan Ayahnya itu. Mendadak ayahnya berubah baik begitu karena terharu melihat rasa persahabatan yang ditunjukkan oleh Gon kepada Killua. Killua tidak menyangka Ayahnya yang berhati batu itu dapat dengan mudahnya luluh.

Killua melirik ke arah Gon. Ia tersenyum senang. Gon pun juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita pergi, Gon!"

"Baiklah.."

Gon mengangguk cepat.

* * *

**THE SONG: IF BY KANA NISHINO**

_**KITA BENAR-BENAR SERASI JIKA BERSAMA..**_

_**SEOLAH SUDAH DIBERIKAN KESEMPATAN SEJAK AWAL..**_

_**AKU PERCAYA KITA DITAKDIRKAN UNTUK BERSAMA..**_

…**.**

* * *

Malam hari yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang di kota Hunter. Terlihat di halaman depan rumah Killua, berdirilah Kurapika, Killua dan Gon yang masih bingung. Padahal mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Tapi, mereka bertiga masih memikirkan kemana akan pergi.

"Kamu mau kemana, Killua?" tanya Gon.

"Hm..," Killua berpikir sambil memegangi dagunya."Gimana kalau kita ke rumahmu, Gon."

"Ha.. ide bagus. Ayo, kita pergi ke tahun 2014," seru Gon mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Baiklah, urusanku di sini sudah selesai. Aku harus pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa semuanya," sahut Kurapika seraya berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hei, tunggu dulu, Kurapika," Killua menarik baju belakang Kurapika.

"Ha.. ada apa lagi?" Kurapika menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Antarkan kami berdua ke tahun 2014!" pinta Killua berwajah kucing.

"APAAA? MEMANGNYA AKU INI SOPIRMU?"

"Ini apa?" Killua menunjukkan Id Driver Card milik Kurapika.

"APAAA? SEJAK KAPAN ID DRIVER CARD PUNYAKU ADA PADAMU?"

"Aku mengambilnya diam-diam dari saku celanamu tadi."

"Kok bisa?" Kurapika terperanjat dan kasak-kusuk memeriksa saku celananya."KILLUAAAAA, DASAR PENCURI KECIL. KEMBALIKAN ID DRIVER CARD-KU!"

"Ambil saja sendiri!" Killua segera berlari dan menarik Gon begitu saja.

"Hei… Hei… Hei…" Gon keheranan dan akhirnya terseret oleh tarikan Killua.

"AKAN AKU TANGKAP KAU…"

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di tempat itu juga. Mereka saling mengejar memutari halaman depan rumah itu. Entah berapa lama mereka mengakhiri acara kejar-kejaran yang tidak jelas ini.

"Hei, kembalikan ID Driver Card itu. Tanpa itu aku tidak bisa mengendarai pesawat waktuku," seru Kurapika mulai kelelahan.

"Aku mau saja mengembalikannya tapi antarkan kami ke tahun 2014!" sahut Killua seraya tertawa cengengesan.

"Baiklah.."

Kurapika mengangguk setuju. Mereka bertiga pun menghentikan aksi kejar-kejarannya. Mereka sangat kelelahan.

Kemudian Kurapika bersiul keras. Seketika muncul pesawat waktu yang datangnya tiba-tiba entah dari mana. Gon dan Killua kaget setengah mati ketika pesawat waktu itu sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Darimana datangnya pesawat waktu ini, Kurapika?"tanya Killua menunjuk ke arah pesawat waktu tersebut.

"Oh, pesawat waktu ini bisa datang secara tiba-tiba jika aku panggil dan akan pergi kembali ke Markas Kepolisian Waktu saat aku tidak membutuhkannya. Pesawat ini bukan pesawat yang sembarangan lho…" Kurapika menjelaskannya dengan perasaan bangga.

SIIIING…

Mendadak Killua dan Gon tidak ada di hadapannya lagi. Lalu pesawat waktu miliknya juga sudah lenyap dari pandangannya. Kurapika mematung. Sejenak angin dingin berhembus menusuk kulitnya. Mendadak Kurapika teringat sesuatu.

"Kemana mereka berdua? Lalu kemana pesawat waktuku itu? Lalu Killua masih memegang Id Driver Card milikku. Jadi…" Kurapika membelalakkan kedua matanya. "WUAAAAH, PESAWAT WAKTUKU DIBAWA OLEH MEREKA BERDUA. KILUAAAAAAAA, KAU MENYEBALKAAAANN!"

Suara Kurapika yang kesal menggema dan memecahkan keheningan malam yang penuh bintang-bintang di kota Hunter tersebut. Dia merasa dirinya telah ditipu dua kali oleh Killua. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh. Dirinya sebagai polisi waktu hampir kehilangan wibawanya sedikitpun.

Sementara itu, Killua dan Gon berhasil sampai ke tahun 2014. Pesawat waktu milik Kurapika tampak terparkir di tengah pantai yang indah. Terlihat Gon dan Killua sedang duduk santai di tepi pantai sambil bersama-sama memandang ke arah laut yang lepas. Mereka sedang bercengkerama untuk melepaskan semua ketegangan yang berada di pundak mereka.

"Akhirnya aku kembali ke sini," sahut Killua memecahkan keheningan.

Gon melirik Killua. Lalu menampilkan senyumannya.

"Kamu memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup di sini, Killua."

Killua melirik ke arah Gon,"Apakah sejarah akan berubah jika aku menentang takdirku sendiri? Aku orang masa depan memilih hidup di tahun 2014 yang jaraknya seratus tahun dari masaku."

Gon semakin tersenyum. Killua menatap Gon serius.

"Aku rasa tidak. Sejarah tidak akan berubah. Namun, yang penting persahabatan kita tidak akan berubah. Kita tetap bersahabat meski apapun yang terjadi. Persahabatan kita tidak akan pernah luntur meskipun dilekang oleh waktu dan zaman," kata Gon mantap.

Killua terpana mendengarkan penjelasan dari Gon. Seketika ia memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Gon dan tersenyum senang.

"Gon, kata-katamu itu membuatku menjadi orang yang bersemangat untuk hidup lebih baik," bisik Killua.

"Apa yang kamu bilang tadi?" Gon mendengar suara bisikan dari Killua.

Killua menoleh ke arah Gon dengan cuek.

"Ah, gak ada.."

"Oh…"

Sejenak mereka berdua memandang ke atas langit yang biru. Terlihat gerombolan burung camar beterbangan tak tentu arah. Matahari bersinar dengan hangatnya. Terdengar suara ombak yang menerjang bibir pantai. Angin laut pun bertiup sangat kencang dan menambah suasana persahabatan antara Killua dan Gon. Mereka berdua tidak akan terpisahkan lagi.

Alam menyaksikan dengan indahnya kisah persahabatan ini. Kisah persahabatan antar waktu dan tidak akan pernah hilang dimakan zaman.

* * *

**THE SONG: IF BY KANA NISHINO**

_**AKU MEMBAYANGKAN..**_

_**DIRIKU BERADA PADA MASA DEPAN..**_

_**YANG KAMU BAYANGKAN SENDIRI..**_

_**DAN AKU INGIN MEMANDANG..**_

_**LANGIT YANG SAMA DENGAN PERASAAN YANG SAMA..**_

_**AKU SELALU INGIN MELIHAT..**_

_**MASA DEPAN YANG SAMA DENGANMU..**_

_**MARI KITA LIHAT PADA BINTANG YANG SAMA..**_

_**PADA TEMPAT YANG SAMA..**_

_**AKU MEMBAYANGKAN DIRIKU BERADA PADA MASA DEPAN..**_

_**YANG KAMU BAYANGKAN SENDIRI..**_

_**AKU INGIN MEMANDANG.. **_

_**LANGIT YANG SAMA DENGAN PERASAAN YANG SAMA..**_

_**MAKA KITA AKAN SELALU BERJALAN..**_

_**PADA JALAN YANG SAMA DAN BERGANDENGAN TANGAN..**_

_**BAHKAN PADA HARI YANG DIPENUHI OLEH AIR MATA..**_

_**DAN PADA HARI YANG CERAH JUGA..**_

_**AKU SELALU INGIN MELIHAT..**_

_**MASA DEPAN YANG SAMA DENGANMU..**_

_**MARI KITA LIHAT PADA BINTANG YANG SAMA..**_

_**PADA TEMPAT YANG SAMA..**_

_**AKU MEMBAYANGKAN DIRIKU BERADA PADA MASA DEPAN..**_

_**YANG KAMU BAYANGKAN SENDIRI..**_

_**AKU INGIN MEMANDANG.. **_

_**LANGIT YANG SAMA DENGAN PERASAAN YANG SAMA**_

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Akhirnya chapter terakhir PERSAHABATAN ANTAR WAKTU selesai juga. Miu menulisnya sampai dua hari dua malam. Hehehe.. lebay.. Wah, panjang juga ya...  
**

**Cerita pada chapter kali ini Miu mengambil inti dari lirik lagu jepang yang berjudul If yang dinyanyikan Kana Nishino ( OST NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MOVIE 7 ) yang diterjemahkan ke lirik berbahasa Indonesia. Miu mencari terjemahannya ini susah-susah gampang. Untung saja Mbah Google yang ngasih tahu. Lalu dikembangin menjadi cerita terakhir buat fanfic ini. **

**Wah, Miu sangat puas menyelesaikan chapter terakhir ini. Chapter 6 berakhir dengan happy ending bercampur sedih dan juga ada sedikit humornya. Miu gak nyangka kalau ceritanya bakal kayak gini ( garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal ) Ngomong-ngomong, Miu bingung pada chapter kali ini sikap Kurapika jadi konyol kayak gini. Maaf ya… hehehe…**

**Miu berterima kasih buat para reader yang dengan setianya sudi membaca karya amatiran ini.**

**Miu menunggu review-nya tentang cerita ini.**

**Tunggu karya Miu yang berikutnya. **

**Salam Miu… Sampai jumpa.**


End file.
